Wander Over Yonder Rp 2
7:14RoboPackersSlyvia: Wander look *points at her* *7:14RoboPackers*hater has a crush on Jazmii* *7:14RoboPackersJazmii: *on the ground* *7:14CrazypuppyWander: wonder who that is:s *7:14Crazypuppy *7:15RoboPackersJazmii: *Knocked out on the ground* *7:15RoboPackersSlyvia: thinks she knocked out *7:15CrazypuppyWander: we better help her! *7:15Crazypuppyquick Sylvia! *7:15RoboPackersSlyvia: *rushes to Jazmii, and lifts her up* *7:16CrazypuppyWander: mam? can you hear me? *7:16RoboPackersjazmiiL *wakes up* Wh-where am i *7:16CrazypuppyWander: well... I'm not sure myself *7:17RoboPackersJazmii: i'm Jazmii, I was with Hater, but then a metor hit the ship. I got shot off to this Place. thats why I think happened *7:18CrazypuppyWander: Hater? *7:18Crazypuppywhy ya with him? *7:18RoboPackersSlyvia: Hater! Wander she trouble *7:18RoboPackersJazmii: I don't remeber *7:18RoboPackersJazmii: I woke up, we were talkin. I- think I was his minion *7:19CrazypuppyWander: now now, Sylvia. she can't even remember *7:19Crazypuppy we're happy to help you back home *7:19RoboPackersSlyvia: yep, we should leave her hear. Remeber last time We helped a Minion. Weastly. He turned good, we dont know that about her *7:21CrazypuppyWander: no Syl! the least we can do is take her some place safe *7:21Crazypuppyit's not safe here *7:22RoboPackersJazmii: Please, I need to get back to the ship. I'm imporant Memeber of the team. Or thats what Hater told me *7:22CrazypuppyWander: we can't do that! *7:23RoboPackersSlyvia: Hater insane *7:23RoboPackersJazmii: *cries* I need to back to the ship. Please *7:23CrazypuppyWander: but why? *7:23RoboPackersJazmii: I left alot of my things in that ship *7:24RoboPackersJazmii: My neckless my mother gave me, before, she died *7:24RoboPackersSlyvia: Well say good bye to that Neckless then *7:25CrazypuppyWander: huh...I guess we could sneak you onto Hater's ship *7:25Crazypuppyright, Sylvia? *7:25RoboPackersJazmii: thanks *7:25RoboPackersSylvia: su-sure *7:26CrazypuppyWander: GREAT! *7:26RoboPackersHater's ship last few miles away: *7:26RoboPackersJazmii: there is quick sand down there *7:27RoboPackersSlyvia: she not going to make it, she too weak *7:27RoboPackersJazmii: Ready guys *7:27CrazypuppyWander: get ontop of Sylvia, mam *7:27RoboPackersjazmiiL I'll walk *7:27CrazypuppyWander: ;/ are you sure? *7:28Crazypuppy *7:28RoboPackersJazmii: I should keep my legs healthy, someday i wont beable to walk *7:28RoboPackersSlyvia: suit your self, *walks to the ship* *7:28RoboPackersJazmiiL *follows* *7:29CrazypuppyWander: there has to be a back entrance *7:29RoboPackersJazmii: Theres not *7:30CrazypuppyWander: *shudders* well, we can't just walk in there *7:30Crazypuppythere has to be another way *7:30RoboPackersJazmii: How about we *heres the ship opening* Oh the ship is opening? *7:30CrazypuppyWander: hide! *7:30RoboPackersSlyvia: my leg its caught on a root *7:31RoboPackersSlyvia: Wander run you Hide! *7:31CrazypuppyWander: *pulls out orble juice* no way *blows bubble* *7:31RoboPackersSlyvia: *sees Hater looking at them* *7:32RoboPackersJazmii: *waves to hater* Hi *7:32CrazypuppyWander: *pulls at root* hang on *7:33RoboPackersJazmii: *stand still* Hi Hater, whats up *7:34RoboPackersSlyvia: *tries to kick the root free* Its No use, lets just see if Jazmii can help us with this. Hater might listen to her *7:34CrazypuppyHater: *gasps* YOU CAUGHT WANDER AND SYLVIA?! *7:34RoboPackersJazmiiL No *7:34RoboPackersJazmii: I didnt, caught them *7:35RoboPackersSlyvia: She might be a nice Minion *7:35CrazypuppyHater: PEEPERS! *7:35RoboPackers(i'll be Peepers) *7:36RoboPackersPeepers: ye-Yes sir *7:36CrazypuppyHater: get some watchdogs and go capture those two. *points at Wander and Sylvia* *7:36RoboPackersPeepers: Wander and Slyvia!? *7:36RoboPackersJazmii: Please Lord Hater Spare them Please *7:36CrazypuppyHater: DUH *7:37Crazypuppywhy? *7:37RoboPackersJazmii: Spare them, they saved my life *7:37CrazypuppyHater: and..who are you again? *7:37RoboPackersPeepers: HAHAHAHHA, SHE NO MINION, THE ENEMY SAVING HER *7:37RoboPackersJazmii: Jazmii *7:38RoboPackersJazmii: I was shot to his Planet when a metor hit the ship *7:38RoboPackersJazmii: one of your minions, I'm human *7:41RoboPackersPeepers: HAHAHAHA SHE SO WORTHLESS AS A MINION *7:41RoboPackersJazmiiL *cries* *7:41RoboPackers *7:42CrazypuppyHater: uh..Peepers, just grab Wander and Sylvia *7:42RoboPackersJazmii: *stares into Hater's eyes* *7:42CrazypuppyHater: *7:42RoboPackersPeepers: *grabs slyvia and wander* Come on *7:42RoboPackersJazmiiL *keeps staring* *7:43RoboPackersSlyvia: Let me go! *7:43CrazypuppyWander: don't hurt Sylvia, please *7:43RoboPackersJazmiiL *repeatly stares into Hater's eyes* *7:43RoboPackersSlyvia: Ok *7:43RoboPackersSlyvia: Why are they staring at each other wander *7:45CrazypuppyHater: ugh...Peepers, let them go *7:46CrazypuppyI don't like this girl staring at me *7:46RoboPackersSlyvia: *grabs Wander and runs* Come on wander *runs* *7:46RoboPackersJazmiiL *hugs Hater* Thank you *7:47CrazypuppyHater: ..*pushes her away* I don't know you *7:47RoboPackersJazmii: *follows Hater to the ship* *7:48CrazypuppyHater: seriously, who are you?! *7:48RoboPackersJazmii: Jazmii *7:48RoboPackersJazmiiL Your new minion, You recurrited me 2 days ago *7:48CrazypuppyHater: not helping *7:49RoboPackersJazmii: I'm one of your Minions *7:49RoboPackerspeepers: (facepalms) Hater she telling the truth *7:49CrazypuppyHater: eeh *7:49RoboPackersPeepers: She is one of your Minions, remeber you kidnapped her from Planet Pockmon, because she was the Kalos Champion *7:49Crazypuppyok..well, Peepers, take her to the training room *7:50RoboPackersPeepers: Right away sir *7:50RoboPackersJazmiiL *follows Peepers* *7:51RoboPackersJazmiiL *trips over everything in the training room* *7:52CrazypuppyHater: *comes in* what's her progress? *7:52RoboPackersPeepers: she horrible, why did u pick her as a Minion *7:52CrazypuppyHater: I don't even remember picking her up *7:53Crazypuppylet's take her back *7:53Crazypuppybesides, seems awkward to have..whatever she is with the Watchdogs *7:53RoboPackersJazmii: Achoo *7:53RoboPackersJazmiiL *falls down* AHH MAH BACK *7:54RoboPackersFile:Jazmii.jpeg Here is what Jazmii looks like *7:54RoboPackers(Hater has a crush on her, ends up marrying her in my fan fiction) *7:55RoboPackersJazmii: *Hugs Hater randomly* *7:55RoboPackersJazmiiL *7:55RoboPackersPeepers: Realized something *7:56RoboPackersPeepers: *looks up at Hater, gives him a smirky look in his eye* *CrazypuppyHater: what? *7:59RoboPackersPeepers: only reason why u picked u in love with her *8:00CrazypuppyHater: AM NOT *8:00RoboPackersPeeper: are too *8:01RoboPackersjazmii: *looks up at Hater* I LIKE YOU. YOU CRAZY *8:01CrazypuppyHater: ewwwwww *8:01RoboPackersJazmiiL *Kisses hater* *8:01Crazypuppy*pushes her away* I'm going to my room *8:01Crazypuppy.... BACK OFF!! *8:01RoboPackersPeepers: But you always wanted a girlfriend Hater *8:02CrazypuppyHater: *glares at Peepers* *8:02RoboPackersJazmii: *gives Hater a flower* *8:02RoboPackersPeepers: Hehehe its true, You'll never get a girlfriend Hater. Besides her *8:02CrazypuppyHater: RAAAAGH *rushes to his room* *8:02RoboPackersJazmiiL *holds on to Hater* *8:02RoboPackersJazmiiL I'm coming with you *8:03CrazypuppyHater: *stops* LEAVE ME ALONE! *8:03Crazypuppy*kicks her off* *8:03RoboPackersJazmii: *cries* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *8:03CrazypuppyHater: just go bother someone else. *slams door8 *8:03RoboPackersall the watchdog: stops and stare at Hater angerily* *8:04RoboPackersPeepers: Dont u know how to treat a Women. exspecally one that like u Lord hater. and the only 1 who likes u *8:04RoboPackersPeepers: *RoboPackersJazmiiL *breaks her way in* I'LL MAKE YOU LOVE ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Grabs a hammer and hits Hater in head with which knocks him out* *8:06RoboPackers(they peering thought the door ) *8:06RoboPackersJazmiiL *stands over Hater when he wakes up* *8:07RoboPackersJazmii: Honey u ok? *8:07RoboPackers( i gotta go, we can contuince you tomarrow) *8:07RoboPackers(if you want) Category:RolePlay